En la Dirección
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Los matrimonios Malfoy y Weasley despues de tantos años de ignorarse han sido llamados por que sus respectivos hijos están castigados en la dirección ¿que podrán haber hecho Rose y Scorpius que no se pueda decir por teléfono?


Ron Weasley caminaba de la mano de Hermione Granger en uno de los tantos largos pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te dijo McGonagall porque teníamos que venir? - pregunto Ron por ya tercera vez consecutiva a su esposa.

- Que no, me dijo que era algo relacionado con Rose, algo que no se podía decir por teléfono – dijo ella aun no saliendo de su ensimismo.

Rose desde pequeña había sido una alumna ejemplar, siempre sacando las mejores calificaciones de la generación, portando el uniforme como debía ser y con una excelente conducta.

Por eso no lograban comprender porque McGonagall les había pedido venir por Rose y no por Hugo, el cual si constantemente se metía en problemas junto con su prima Lily.

Como tampoco lograron entender porque entre todas las parejas de padres de la escuela especialmente esa tenía que estar ahí.

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto Ron automáticamente, tenía tantos años sin verlo que no sabia como llamarle.

- ¿Weasley tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto Draco Malfoy pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa Astoria Greengass.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió fríamente Ron.

- Venimos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall - comento Hermione no queriendo una discusión que ya veía venir.

- Qué extraña coincidencia igual nos pidió la profesora McGonagall que viniéramos por un asunto con Scorpius - dijo Astoria interviniendo igual no queriendo disturbios.

- ¿Con que tu hijo te esta dando problemas Malfoy? - burlo Ron con una sonrisa socarrona.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contraatacar McGonagall abrió la puerta del despacho.

- Que bien que ya están aquí, la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy tambien ya están presentes - y viendo McGonagall que no avanzaban agrego - pasen pasen que no tengo todo el día.

- Tal parece los mismos problemas que te esta dando tu hija Weasley - susurro Draco maliciosamente en el oído de Ron mientras entraban.

El despacho no habia cambiado mucho desde la partida de Albus Dumbledore, tal vez la única diferencia es que habia mas libreros en la parte de atrás y ya no eran dos sillas si no seis las que estaban alrededor del escritorio o bueno tal vez eso era por la cantidad de personas que iba haber en el despacho.

A un lado del escritorio, sentados en sillas separadas estaban Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

Ambos queriendo evitar con esfuerzo las miradas de sus padres y de la directora.

Los padres viéndolos ahí sentados no pudieron evitar notar que sus hijos ya no eran niños.

Scorpius ya no era el niño que habia arrullado Draco en brazos cada vez que tenia pesadillas, ya era todo un hombre, alto, de hombros anchos, con cabello platinado y ojos grises.

Rose tampoco era esa niña que se ponía a jugar con el maquillaje de Hermione ensuciándolo todo, ahora era una linda joven de largas y esbeltas piernas, con cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

- Los he mandado llamar a ambos padres de ambas familias por un...digámosle acontecimiento que sucedió ayer en la noche - dijo ella fulminando con la mirada a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Acontecimiento? - pregunto Hermione frunciendo el seño.

- No es la primera vez que la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy están juntos aquí - comenzó ella.

- ¿Rose ya ha estado en la dirección? Pero si nunca nos lo comunicaron - dijo esta vez Ron mirando a su hija la cual aún se negaba a conectar miradas.

- Como yo considere que eran problemas sin importancia no los hice llamar, pero esto es diferente - dijo ella frunciendo los labios arrugándolos mas de lo que ya humanamente era posible.

- ¿Por qué problema habían sido llamados nuestros hijos anteriormente? - pregunto Astoria extrañada Scorpius también para ella era un alumno ejemplar.

- Fueron cuatro veces en total y las cuatro fueron por...-

- Alteraciones al orden - interrumpió Scorpius riendo entre dientes.

Lo que no esperaban ambas familias fue que una carcajada se escapara de la boca de Rose sin poder evitarlo, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Es muy bueno que lo recuerde señor Malfoy, eso lo ayudara a no volver estar aquí - regaño McGonagall frotándose las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Draco tambien sonriendo levemente.

- Fueron encontrados ambos las cuatro veces teniendo duelos de varitas en el comedor - contesto McGonagall con una mirada que hizo borrarle a Draco la sonrisa inmediatamente.

- ¿Es por eso que nos llamaron? - pregunto Ron al contrario de Draco sonriéndole abiertamente a su hija la cual no dejaba de mirar al suelo ¿Temblando?

- No, por eso fue que los llame, esta vez fueron encontrados haciendo otra cosa...-

- Pero directora no es necesario - volvió a interrumpirla Scorpius.

- ¿Scorpius estas sonrojado? - pregunto atónito su padre notando como en la pálida piel de su hijo se le coloreaban las mejillas.

- Ayer uno de nuestros maestros de nuevo ingreso los encontró...-

- ¿Porque el maestro no esta presente? - la interrumpió Hermione recordando que antes normalmente el maestro que te había encontrado rompiendo las reglas hablaba tambien con tus padres.

- El maestro renuncio después de descubrirlos - contesto McGonagall masajeándose frenéticamente la sien.

- Directora ¿Que estaban haciendo nuestros hijos? - pregunto Astoria empezando a asustarse.

- Estaban... -

- ¿Renuncio al instante? - pregunto Ron rascándose nervioso en la nuca.

- Si y de verdad lo lamentamos era muy buen maestro - contesto McGonagall.

- Se enamoraba de las alumnas - tocio Scorpius mirando a Rose con ojos de reproche.

- Esa es una acusación muy grave señor Malfoy - dijo McGonagall - ¿Tiene pruebas?

- La estoy mirando - contesto Scorpius mirando a Rose y todos fueron testigos de como poco a poco se le fueron oscureciendo los ojos grises.

- ¿Rose ese maestro intento hacerte algo? - pregunto Ron levantándose con los puños cerrados.

- No papá jamás - aseguro Rose negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Le miraba las piernas siempre que se le caía algo - susurro Scorpius lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan todos.

- Usted señor Malfoy hizo ayer algo más que mirar - contesto McGonagall atrayendo la verdadera atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo está eso? - pregunto Draco viendo como los dos jóvenes se ponían furiosamente rojos.

- Ayer haciendo supervisión de salas, una nueva modalidad que hemos tenido que adoptar por este tipo de casos extremos, no encontramos ni a la señorita Weasley ni al señor Malfoy en sus respectivas camas - comento McGonagall con delicadeza y muy lentamente como si supiera que estaba manejando una bomba, una bomba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

- Oh Rose - sollozo Hermione seguramente ya atando cabos.

- ¿Qué Herm? - pregunto Ron preocupado viendo como su esposa y su hija intercambiaban miradas.

- Scorpius sal del despacho - le ordeno su padre tambien intuyendo lo que diría la directora en unos pocos segundos.

Scorpius era un muy buen atleta y su cuerpo lo demostraba, pero ningún maratón lo preparó para esto.

- ¡COMO PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON MI HIJA!- volvió a gritar Ron Weasley pisándole los talones.

Tal parecía que los años no le habían afectado aún a sus piernas o tal vez saber que a la persona que estas persiguiendo "deshonro" a tu hija te hace correr mas rápido de lo que en verdad eres.

Pero como siempre Scorpius no se arrepintió de nada, porque tener al padre de tu chica persiguiéndote por esa razón era un pequeño precio que pagar por tan grande premio.


End file.
